The use of swivel fixture hanger assemblies to hang heavy lighting fixtures and ceiling fans from the ceilings of buildings is well known. Most prior art swivel fixture hanger assemblies for mounting a fixture to a ceiling electrical outlet box generally consist of a flat mounting plate sized to fully cover the outlet box. The mounting plate usually has a central dish shaped seat portion and opening for receiving a swivel ball connector seated therein. Lighting fixtures and ceiling fans are typically hung from a shaft connected to the swivel connector so that the lighting fixture or ceiling fan is capable of some movement. In particular, the swivel connector is designed to compensate for some movement of these types of electrical fixtures while in service by allowing a short range of motion within the swivel hanger assembly. The swivel or ball and socket type connection of these assemblies can compensate for the vibrations associated with the movements of a ceiling fan, or compensate for movement of the structure supporting the assembly.
Typically, such conventional swivel hanger assemblies require the installer to somehow temporarily support the fixture in a manner which allows access to the electrical wiring of both the fixture and the outlet box so that the necessary electrical connections can be made therebetween. Usually, the simplest and safest way to accomplish this is to have a second installer hold the fixture while the first installer makes the necessary electrical connections. Alternatively, the fixture may be temporarily perched on top of a ladder during electrical installation and prior to structurally mounting. The obvious drawbacks of each scenario include the need for two installers and the possibility of the fixture falling off the ladder.
It has been proposed to provide such swivel hanger assemblies with a means for temporarily securing the fixture to the box in a way which enables the installer to make the electrical connections between the fixture and the outlet box prior to mounting the fixture to the box structure. For example, one style of swivel hanger assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,202 provides a hinged pivoting gate which allows the installer to hang the fixture from the outlet box in order to first make the necessary electrical connections. Once electrically connected, the fixture may be structurally mounted to the box by pivotably closing the gate. However, disadvantages of this design include costly construction and requiring the installer to “punch” in a metal tab to retain the swivel ball element within the mounting plate.
It is therefore desirable to provide a swivel hanger assembly for mounting a fixture to a ceiling outlet box that not only provides the installer with the ability to pre-hang the fixture to the box to make the necessary electrical connections between the fixture and the outlet box, but is also simply designed and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.